Relatively Unknown
by WinchesterWench
Summary: A half sister suddenly discovered.....Sadly I do not own anything associated with Supernatural cries LOL!
1. Chapter 1

Relatively Unknown

Chapter 1

Abbie Winchester turned 20 years old on 27th February 2006. She is 5"3, slightly built at 9st 4lb, and has nearly waist length straight dark brown hair. She is pretty, with big blue eyes.

She had always been a sporty, lively child, and took up Karate at age 5, gaining her black belt last year. She knew how to handle herself, her father John put her through rigorous training too, sometimes she felt as though she was in the marines as she was growing up, and resented the fact that no other child she knew had to do it. But she knew and understood why. There were things out there that no normal person would believe, and nobody should ever have to deal with. But someone had to, and that person was John. She grew up and accepted that fact from an early age.

Dad met her Mom at a road side coffee house where she was working to pay the bills and keep a roof over her head whilst she did a hairdressing course. They hit it off, and began a brief on/off romance that resulted in Abbie making her entrance into the world one freezing cold February morning in 1986. Mom never finished her course, sadly losing her life in a car accident when Abbie was 2 years old. Grandma took her in but they never really saw eye to eye, and as soon as she felt old enough to look after herself at 16, she left and took different cash in hand jobs to pay for cheap rooms. She had her basic education, Grandma saw to that, and it was good enough for Abbie. The college life never held much appeal, and besides neither her or Grandma could afford to put her through anyway.

John drifted in and out of her life, but kept in fairly regular email/phone touch…… until 6 months ago that is. Last thing she knew about John was that he was here, in this sleepy backwater town of Angel Creek, Utah. Looking for something that was picking on teenage boys. Apparently, from what shed picked up, bodies were being found within a 2 mile radius.

She took the most recent photo of her and her Dad from her bag, and pinned it up in the little General Store window, along with a note: "Missing. John Winchester. Last seen in Angel Creek on or around Friday 5th March. If anyone can help, or has seen John, please contact his daughter Abbie Winchester on cell number 557 569 0723"  
What Abbie didnt realise is that the 2 older half brothers she never knew she had, were at that moment in the Chevy Impala driving along Interstate 45 heading for Utah. The latest coordinates they received were leading them to a little town called Angel Creek. Evidently Dad thought something was going down there that needed checking out…….


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2

"Where exactly are we headed again?" asked Dean.  
"town called Angel Creek…… whats the chances this place doesnt exactly live up to its name?" Sam replies.  
"oh you never know Sammy, we could be pleasantly surprised one day dude!"  
"Yeah right!" AC/DC blast from the stereo singing Highway To Hell…….Dean sings along and taps in time to the music on the steering wheel. He cant explain it but he has a weird feeling about this gig, kinda nice. Hell, hes even grinning to himself…..  
"Ok" says Sam, "so far the bodies of 3 young guys have been found mutilated within a 2 mile radius of Angel Creek. All were between 15 and 18, all with their girlfriends. So far, whatever this is has left the girls alone physically, but emotionally its a different story, with 2 of them claiming total amnesia"  
"Possibly trauma related amnesia, like blocking it out" Dean comments.  
"Suppose its possible. Maybe this thing has had issues with guys in the past….."  
"either that or its just a bitch" Dean smirks. "anyways, were taking it down!"  
"why are you so full of it this morning bro?" asks Sam. "we havent even stopped for breakfast yet"  
"man cant a guy just be in a good mood?"  
"this is you were talking about here Dean, its just not possible"  
"yeah yeah jerk! Whatever!"  
Sam laughs out loud and turns to watch the scenery go by……..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a stop at a coffee house about 3 miles outside of Angel Creek, where as usual Dean flirted outrageously with Ashlee the waitress, Dean and Sam were back in the Impala heading west towards town……

Abbie stood and looked at the picture and notice. Just someone to tell me theyve seen him and that hes ok, that's all I want she thinks.  
After a time chatting with Mr and Mrs Libermann who run the Store, Abbie walks out and in the direction of the town coffee shop, desperate for a hit of good strong coffee. The boys are pulling into the parking lot outside. Abbie is bent down, rummaging in her bag, trying to find the $5 dollar bill she knows she threw in there last night. All Dean sees is a small, slim brunette, wearing jeans and a denim jacket.

"well Sammy, the scenery isnt so bad here at least"  
Sam looks in the direction Dean points, and shakes his head, smiling. "you never give up do you?"

"not till Im dead and buried bro!" he laughs.  
As they lock up the car, and argue over whos turn it is to approach the first local, a scruffy man wearing khakis and a red lumberjack shirt and ballcap walks up behind Abbie, whos just found the cash and straightened up. The man is Hank Branning Jr, and he runs the gas station. He is on nodding terms with Abbie, but he really wants to know her better…….. Shes a real looker. He reaches out and touches Abbies shoulder, thinking how good she smelled. Hank practically licks his lips in anticipation. She could sense someone right behind her, and it wasnt a pleasant feeling. She mentally prepared herself. As soon as she felt the contact, she wheeled round and smashed Hank in the face hard. God I enjoyed that she thought, the man had it coming a long time ago. Down Hank went, holding his left jaw gingerly. "Never ever do that to me again!" Abbie snarled.  
"hey I meant no harm. Mean tempered bitch!"  
"Yeah? How come everywhere I go around here, youre there too, staring. And if you want to see a real mean tempered bitch, you picked the right girl. Now leave me alone you asshole!"

Sam and Dean watched all this take place in a ten second interval. Sam wanting to go and offer help, Dean thinking, I like this girls style!  
"Well" said Sam. "action from the get go in this town"  
"think well hang here a spell bro" replied Dean with a small smile. Abbie walked into the coffee shop, and off the boys head, into the best place to hear any local gossip…………… the General Store………


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"This place looks like the kinda town you see in horror movies" Sam comments, walking besides Dean.  
"and we know that the kinds of things you see in those movies really do exist" Dean replies.  
"aint that the truth"……

Dean pushes open the door to the Store. It even creaks like a classic horror movie……. There are 2 customers standing at the post office counter, where Mr Libermann is busy dealing with their packages. After a brief glance around, Dean approaches Mrs Liberman who today is manning the grocery counter. "Can I help you boys?" she asks in her little high pitched voice.

"Er, Hi. Im Dean, and this here is my brother Sam. We work for the local paper in St Cloud? We were just wondering if you had heard anything about the bodies being found around here? Any local gossip?"  
Nancy Libermann looks over the two of them specutively. "You sure don't look like any paper men to me" she says shrewdly.

"well, we like to keep to the casual look, kinda puts people at ease Mrs………"  
"Libermann, Nancy. That there is my husband of 47 years, Melvin. Weve run this place for the last 40 years, and there aint never been so much killings and such. Its terrible! Then young Abbie just comes in and tells us she hasnt heard from her Dad for a long time…… things is getting crazy around here. We don't know much about these young men they keep finding, but if you want to help anyone, help Abbie find her Dad. She put a note in the window, youll see it on your way out…."

Sam understood the polite but firm way of telling them to leave….. No news here.  
Dean turned to Sam, raised an eyebrow and turned towards the door to leave. "Thanks for your time Mrs Libermann" calls Sam.  
Dean opens the creaky door again, and out they step into the crisp fresh air again.  
"These small town folk are freakin scary man!" he smirks.  
"They are, but ya know, they don't see much life do they? Then 2 strangers walk in and start asking questions, theyre bound to be a bit over cautious"  
"huh….. I suppose"  
……………………………….

Sam thinks of what Nancy said about helping this girl….Abbie? Find her Dad. They could both relate to how that feels. Maybe they should offer help? Maybe hes become a victim? Only one way to find out…..  
He starts scanning all the notes in the little window, and finally his attention is caught by a piece of bright yellow paper. The one word screams out at him….. Winchester. He slowly reads the note. Then reads it again carefully, and takes a good long look at the picture attached to it.

He shoves Deans arm and makes a noise that Dean takes as "look at this"  
"Dean! What the fuck? This is some kinda joke right!" Dean reads the note twice…… he gets palpitations and the whole scene before him doesnt seem real for a few seconds. He looks at the picture properly. No doubt about it, that is definitely John Winchester…… THEIR John Winchester. And this girl with him in the picture? Definitely a startling resemblance. Sam is standing there with every kind of emotion working his face. Just what the hell is going on here he thinks to himself? That girl does look a hell of a lot like Dad. My hair colour, Deans mouth…… Sam feels sick. Dean pulls his cell phone from his pocket and starts dialling the number on the note, then changes his mind and shoves open the creaking door again. "Mrs Libermann? Where do you think we could find this Abbie Winchester?"

"Well she said she was going for coffee, so my guess is the coffee shop 2 blocks across" Dean mumbles his thanks and slams the door closed.  
"I don't like this" Sam says with more than a trace of anger…. Or was it resentment? "Well ya know Im not entirely thrilled at this curent time Sammy, but I sure as hell want to talk to this Abbie character"

Dean walked ahead of Sam, and they stopped in front of Caffeine Shot coffee shop. It looked like an old shop recently dandied up to conform to the modern coffee houses. Smelled great anyway Dean thought even at this confusing time. They both looked at each other, silently asking who was going first. Both felt like little boys being caught doing something bad and waiting to go see the head master. Dean, being the eldest, finally pushed the door open. The bell rings like a friendly hello. A country song plays on the radio, and overall the little shop is welcoming and warm. There is a bar with stools along the counter. Sam sees a brunette girl wearing jeans and a denim jacket sitting on one of those stools. That's the same girl we just watched deal with Pervert Pete a minute ago he thinks. Again he nudges Dean, and he makes the assumption along with Sam.  
Both boys walk to the counter and take a seat. Sam takes the one on a right angle, to get a better look at this girl. On closer inspection, this is the same girl in the photograph. Would you believe this? He catches Deans eye, and nods in her direction. "That's her" he mouths. Dean acknowledges Sam with a slight nod.

No other way for it thinks Dean. "Abbie Winchester?" he asks loudly. The girls head whips up and looks right at Dean. Both Sam and Deans hearts skip a beat as they look at the girl that undoubtedly shares the same genes as them. "Yeah? Whos asking?" Abbie replies. To the point thinks Sam. Just like Dean.  
Im Dean, this is my brother Sam……………….Winchester" Abbie sits there for a second. She looks between the two good looking men sat staring right at her. "Im sorry, what did you just say?"  
"he said hes Dean Winchester, and Im Sam…Winchester"  
Abbie looks like she hasnt a clue who any of them are, including herself at this moment. "Youre looking for your father John?"  
"That's right"  
"So wed be looking for the same man too then, our father, John Winchester" With this Dean pulls a battered picture from his wallet and passes it along the counter to Abbie, who takes it reluctantly. The moment she sees her Dads smiling face looking up at her, she feels a warmth like the gentle heat of comforting arms wrapped around her. "Oh…my…god" she finally manages.  
"You can say that again" says Sam.  
Abbie jumped off her chair and went to sit between the 2 young men, who to all intents and purposes claim to be her half brothers. "we need to talk then" she says with a calm she really doesnt feel inside…….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So" says Sam  
"So" replies Abbie.  
"its kinda hard to know where to start isnt it?" Sam says with a nervous laugh. He didnt know what to feel, what he felt he SHOULD be feeling. Half of him was so happy and excited at finding a new sibling, and the other half actually resented her. Or was it Dad he resented, for having the nerve and disrespect to keep something like this from them? He wasnt mad at him for the relationship with another woman, just the secret daughter.  
Dean cleared his throat awkwardly, whilst poor Abbie wished the ground would swallow her up. This was so tense!

"Lets start with your age" says Dean. "How old are you?"  
Here we go Abbie thinks to herself, interrogation time. Well she had some questions she wanted answered too, so shed go along with it.  
"Turned 20 February just gone, the 27th"  
"Ok" says Dean. He had gotten over the initial shock of finding out they had a sister they never knew. His emotions warred with each other at first. Shock, disbelief, anger. Now, the 2 remaining emotions he was busy processing were wonder, and happiness. Family meant the world to him, and to find out there was another Winchester, a sister on top of all that……. Well he was just blown away. Admittedly there was a lot of learning and getting to know to do.

"Im 23, and Dean is 27" says Sam.  
"Ok cool" Abbie said. "Ya know, I always wanted an older brother to love and protect me, used to dream about it. Now look at me, my dreams have come true….. I have 2" she smiled at the both of them shyly.  
Dean cast a quick glance at Sam. He gave the sketch of a smile. Dean looked at Abbie full in the face and beamed at her. "You might live to regret mentioning the protective part sweetheart" he said and laughed. Abbie rolled her eyes and laughed with him.  
"I can look after myself you know, Dad taught me too"  
"How often did he see you?" said Sam. "I cant believe we all got to this age without anyone of us getting to know"  
"See? Not that often. Christmas and birthdays when he could manage. But he called, and emailed pretty regular"  
"Who was your Mom?" asked Dean.  
"Her name was Elizabeth Ellen OConnor. She met Dad when she was 22, I was born a year later."  
"Where is she now?" asked Sam  
"She died 18 years ago in a car accident when I was 2. My Grandma took me in then"  
There was a silence, during which both brothers felt a huge wave of emotion wash over them. "I am so sorry Abbie" Sam said.  
"yeah me too. We both know how that feels. Our Mom was killed when I was 4, Sam was 6 months old"  
"Her name was Mary" offered up Sam.

" I never knew all this stuff, I thought I was Dads only child…… its hard, really hard to take in"  
" It is for us too Abbie, believe me" Dean says.  
"How did your Mom die then?"  
Silence again. A deafening one. "Well…..its complicated"  
"She was killed by something Supernatural wasnt she?" Abbie suddenly says  
"You know everything then?" Said Sam  
"About the supernatural? You can bet your life I do. I learned early from Dad about things that litteraly do go bump in the night"  
"Well then. Our Mom was killed by a demon. She was pinned to the ceiling, had her stomach split, then burst into flames. Right over Sams bed" Dean explained. It still pained him 23 years later.  
Abbie looked suitably horrified. "Im so sorry too. Looks like we have a lot in common"  
"Seems that way" Said Sam

"So what? Your looking for Dad too yeah? I havent heard from him in 6 months. That's a long time for Dad."  
"Yup" Dean replied "Dad went on a hunting trip, and we havent heard from him for a while"  
"Hunting what?" Abbie asks  
"The demon that killed Mom."  
"Right. Well. What do we all do now?" she says.  
"Well I don't know about you guys, but I sure as hell want a coffee and some food!" laughs Dean.  
Sam rolls his eyes. "Lesson number one Abbie, Dean cant function without coffee"  
"So can bro"  
"So cannot!"  
Abbie looks at the 2 of them and laughs. Her brothers. I cant believe I can say that now she thinks to herself.  
"Aaaaaaagh…….., Dad sure does father grrrrreat looking kids Ill say that! Dean practically falls from his stool laughing at himself.  
Sam catches Abbies eyes, and both laugh with him……………………….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They had a breakfast of coffee and pancakes which was eaten in surprisingly companiable silence. Abbie couldnt believe the amount of pancakes Sam chowed down, nor the oceans of strong coffee Dean could put away.  
But look at the size of her brothers…….. She sure as hell took after her Mom in the size department! She stood a shortish 5"3 and Mom was only about 5"4 from what she could gather. Dean and Sam both towered over her, Sam more so. She almost had a permanent crick in her neck from looking up at him already! The height of them both made her feel protected even now, after only a couple of hours or so. In a really weird way, she loved them both already.

Unbeknown to Abbie, both her brothers had been thinking along those lines during the meal too. It hit Sam the hardest. The dishonesty of Dad. But he was working through that. Now here they were, sitting with their own sister eating pancakes. She was adorable aswell. Small, but underneath Sam was willing to bet she was tough as nails.  
Dean kept stealing glances at Abbie as she was eating. Not in a wrong way….. He just couldnt help but look at this tiny, pretty little thing and believe she was his baby sister! Now he had 2 to look after…………….. Jesus he thought to himself. But if he was being honest? Hell, he loved it, and more importantly loved these 2 people sharing his booth with him with the fiercest love imaginable. He mentally thanked his Daddy for meeting Elizabeth Ellen OConner.  
Dean was also pretty sure Mary would be glad her boys had found another sibling to love and cherish, and that John had found comfort after her passing. He hoped so anyway.

What never occurred to any of them was to demand actual proof of who they belonged to. Such was the strong familial feeling and love already forming.

A thought came to Sam just then, as they were finishing up the last remnants of the meal. "Hey guys? Did it ever occur to you that Dad knew Abbie was here looking for him, and sent us these co-ordinates knowing, or rather hoping wed eventually meet?"  
" I thought of that too ya know? Itd be just like him really." Abbie said  
"Yup. Not one for the big important talk is Dad. Let me orchestrate a meeting, and let them do their own figuring out"  
"Oh come on Sam, he must have had his reasons" said Dean  
"Well I cant wait to hear em bro!"  
Dean shook his head, whilst Abbie silently agreed with Sam. It would be interesting to know his reasons for keeping them all apart for 20 damn years.

They paid for the stuff, and headed out the door.

"So Abs, where are you staying?" asked Dean  
"oh, in the crappiest B&B you can imagine. The landlord makes every attempt possible to get into my room when he can"  
"that aint happening again then. Lets find us all a motel room. You don't mind sharing with us do you?" Sam asked her.  
Abbie felt such a surge of love at that moment. No one had ever really given a damn about her or her feelings before. Not even Dad.  
"Ya know what Sam? That sounds like the most fun Ive had in all my life!"  
"Sharing a room with us 2 juveniles? I feel sorry for ya sis I really do" laughed Dean  
Abbie burst out laughing and impulsively jumped on Dean and hugged him tightly. Sam watched and smiled. Dean looked momentarily taken aback, then Sam could see the mental challenge going on inside his brothers mind. This is your sister bro Sam thought. Then Dean visibly relaxed and hugged Abbie back twice as hard. For good measure, she reached on her tiptoes and planted a smacker on his cheek. Dean actually went red for the first time in his 27 years, and was made to do so by his own sister! Sammy was gonna love this!

Then Abbie turned around and repeated the whole process with Sam, but with him she was actually swung off the ground tall as he was, and there was no holding back at all.  
Sam swung her back down. Dean pointed at Sammy. "Just so you know geek boy, there will still be no chick flick moments with us two yeah?"  
Abbie screamed with laughter, and Sam just tutted at Dean and told him to get in touch with his feminine side…… a car drove by and thankfully Sam didnt hear Deans caustic come back.  
Ive never been happier, this was gonna be so much fun Abbie thought, as they made their way to the Impala.  
Upon seeing it, she audibly gasped. "Is that our ride?" she screeched at Dean.  
"Correction Sis, my ride!"   
"whatever……. It is awesome!" and off she went feeling all along her smooth black sides…….  
Sam mentally groaned at another car freak sibling, but with the biggest smile on his face…………………………….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After 5 minutes of ooohing and aaaahing over the car, whilst Sam stood watching and ended up feeling like some dodgy pervert peeping tom, Dean got the keys from his pocket and opened the car. "So guys! Whos gonna be shotgun then now there are 3 of us?"  
Abbie and Sam looked at each other and grinned. "Abs you can have that dubious honour today if youd like" said Sam. "Ill try and do some research on whatever is going on in this town and id be comfier in the back anyways"  
"Thanks Sam!" Abbie smiled, opened shotgun door and climbed in. She noticed it smelled of a combination of fries, deodorant, leather and that smell of man that you just cant quite put your finger on! No smoke smell though, and for that Abbie was happy.  
Dean started the car and his current music of choice was Deep Purple. "OMG, whats this shit!" Abbie laughed.  
"Excuse me young lady? Shit? Ill have you know this is classic stuff. And watch your mouth by the way"

Abbie ignored the little reprimand, but it warmed her heart all the same.  
She rifled through Deans collection, and shouted out each artist. Sam was hysterical. "Its the greatest hits of mullet rock Sis, youll get used to it!"  
"You just shut your piehole jerk and get busy" Dean snapped.  
Abbie finished her rifling and sniffed back her laughter tears... decided not to keep the piss taking up. Dean really did look pissed!  
"Just for your information, I like Janis Joplin, Sheryl Crow, Lonestar..." said Abbie.  
"And you call my choice shit..." Dean said whilst shaking his head and smirking. "Not in this baby you dont!"  
"well see" replied Abbie smiling.  
"Its better than yours anyway" Said Sam.  
"PIEHOLE!" yelled Dean

Sam was overcome with childish giggles.  
After ten minutes driving, they came accross a decent enough looking motel. Sunnydale Gardens. Dean parked up and out they all climbed.  
Sam pushed open the front door. A middle aged woman stood at the desk, glasses perched on the edge of her nose, greying hair piled up in a severe bun on top of her head. Her head snapped up at the sound of the door being opened. "Can I help you people?"  
"Yeah wed like a room please" said Sam. What do people normally want in a motel he thought to himself.  
Ava Brown looked over the 3 youngsters standing at her desk. Abbie was growing uncomfortable under such scrutiny, Dean had his cocky face on, anticipating a smart ass comment. He wasnt wrong. "2 men, 1 young gal... what the hell do you people think im running here?"  
Sam gaped, Abbie drew in a startled breath. "What the hell do you think we are!" she snapped back.  
"How dare you speak to me in that manner!" Ava yelled  
"And how dare you make incorrect assumptions!" Abbie yelled louder.

Sam was amazed at their sister. She was a firebrand alright! Dean just stood there and let her handle it, she was doing a stirling job! Damn he was proud!  
"They are my brothers, we have all just been reunited after years of being separated, all we want is a room so we can have a chat and get to know each other again" Abbie even put on a wavery little voice and knuckled away a pretend tear.  
Ava Brown thought hard. "If I hear any shenanigans, youre all out ya hear!"  
a chorus "yes maams" followed.  
"I only have the one room, and it has one queensize bed and a sofa. itll have to do"  
"Well take it" Abbie said, palming the keys quickly.  
"Just so you know Sammy, I aint sharing that damn bed with you" said Dean.  
"Hey nor do I wanna get cosy with you asshole!" laughed Sam  
"Well Im having the bed, one of you can have the sofa, and the other will either have to bunk in with me or take the cold hard floor"   
Dean and Sam looked at each other, Dean raising one brow. As they opened the door they all looked at the floor. It was indeed shiny cold linoleum, not in the least bit inviting. "Ill take the sofa thanks" bagged Dean.

"Fine... the floor looks ... fine" said Sammy  
"Just so ya know Sammy, I dont fidget much and im not a quilt hogger either" said Abbie.  
"Errr Ill remember that... and its Sam"  
"Ill remember that too Sammy"  
"Sam!"  
"Chill bro!" She laughed  
"Better" said Sam laughing with her...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After a long night spent catching up and generally laughing at each other, plus some research on the laptop, Sam slowly woke up to an arm flung across his face and dripping with sweat due to sleeping in underwear and a t-shirt, which is one item of clothing too many in Sams opinion. Abbie lay on her back, practically diagonally across the bed, and with half the quilt with her. Not a quilt hogger indeed, Sam quietly laughed to himself. He gently removed Abbies arm and got out of the bed, rearranging the quilt so it covered her properly. She stirred and shifted position. Watching, the need to protect in Sam was overwhelming. He almost felt like her Dad or something. All he knew was he felt happier than he had in ages all because of this fiesty piece that suddenly entered his and Deans lives!

Dean lay snoring on the shabby sofa, one leg hanging off in a position that looked very awkward. He had on just black boxers. Sam promised himself that no matter how much big brother protested about sleeping in the same bed as his sister, Dean was gonna get a decent nights sleep tonight.  
The research had turned up relatively simple answers about the murders. It was most probably the spirit of a vengeful young woman called Sally Anne Murphy. Her violent partner had stabbed her to death in a drunken rage one night last year, then driven with guilt had taken his own life a month later. Since then, Sally Anne had a problem with men whom she percieved to be "in control" of their partners, and dealt with them as she saw fit.   
All 3 agreed it was a simple matter of dealing with the bones, which was to be done sometime tonight.

An hour later, Dean, Sam and Abs were dressed and showered, and headed out for breakfast. Ava collered them at the desk.  
"Glad to say I heard no shenanigans through the night" she said nastily. Sam and Dean stopped. Abbie slowly walked up to her.  
"I beg your pardon maam?" it was said in an icy tone, and Abbie felt a pins and needles type tingling in her fingertips. Shed felt it yesterday too during the first confrontation with this piece of shit.  
"I said, I gladly didnt hear any carrying on from you people missy"   
Abbie wanted to smash her in the mouth.  
"Ya know what lady? I think your DISAPPOINTED you didnt!" with that, her hand had risen involuntarily, the tingling suddenly got more painful rather than tingly, and the old cows mug of coffee shot across the counter and smashed into the wall.  
Ava looked suitably horrified. Dean said to Sam "Did she throw it?"  
"She never touched it"  
Abbie looked at her brothers. "What the...?" ...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Get your things and get out of this establishment!" screeched Ava Brown like a banshee. "Ive a good mind to call the cops, that was assault missy!"  
Abbie felt the anger beginning to build to a pressure point that was gonna explode. The pain in her fingertips was becoming excrutiating.  
"No! We wont leave! I did not throw anything at you, my brothers can attest to that!"  
"Well what do you call that little example? I call that assault, thats what!"  
Sam tried to intervene. "Lets all just try to calm down here shall we?"  
"Sams right, come on now" said Dean, taking hold of Abbies arm. In doing so, Abbie furiously tried to tear her arm free of Deans grasp. The clock on the wall suddenly shot off, and went flying like a frisbee and just skimmed Avas head.  
Stunned silence. "GET OUT!" Ava shouted.  
Sam could have sworn he actually saw a bright white light explode from Abbies fingertips as the clock did its thing. He cant have though surely? He made a note to himself to mention it to Dean when everyone had calmed down.  
After paying for damages, and quickly shoving all their gear together, the Winchesters left Ava Brown and her shithole motel behind.

There was 5 minutes of silence in the car as they drove around looking for a diner and another motel. Dean broke that silence.  
"So Im thinking someone needs anger management or something!"  
"Bite me" replied Abbie  
"Hey, im being serious Sis. Things get smashed around like that every place we go just cos some old biddy pisses you off, eventually someone will call the cops in"  
"You were really angry Abbie" Sam said.  
"I couldnt help it! She was being unreasonable and a total bitch! and I didnt throw anything" she said in a small voice.  
A short pause.

"Well I think judging by the fact you couldnt reach the clock from where you were standing kinda proves that" Dean said.  
"Poltergeist?" Abbie asked with the hint of hope in her voice.  
"I dont think so Sis" said Sam. "As the clock came off the wall, I swear I saw a bright white light from your fingertips"  
"No way" from Abbie and Dean.  
"Im telling you!" said Sam  
"Trick of the light or something" Dean said.  
"It wasnt I swear"  
Abbie thought of the pain... "Well, just before both things smashed... I kinda felt a pins and needles type feeling in my fingers, then the angrier I got, it started hurting..."  
"Really?" said Sam  
"Yeah" Abbie looked like a frightened child sat in the back of the Impala, and Sam wanted to comfort her. Dean kept quiet and kept on driving.

"And its never happened before has it?" asked Sam.  
"Never! I know im a bad tempered cow sometimes, but nothing like this" she felt tears threatening, real ones this time. Sam reached his hand out to her and gave hers a squeeze.  
"Hey Sis, dont cry, were here now. Nothing will ever happen to you as long as Dean and I are around. Family right?"  
Abbie sniffed and wiped her tears with her free hand.  
"Thanks Sam"  
Dean looked in the mirror and caught Abbies eye, winked kindly at her.

They found a diner and had their usual pancakes and coffee. Abbie was using the ladies room.  
Dean and Sam had been mulling things over whilst she was gone. "This is some weird shit Sammy"  
"Yeah, I know. I definately saw the light spark from her though I swear"  
"Who did dhe say brought her up after her Mom?"  
"Grandma. Id love to speak with her. I mean Abbie lost her Mom early, so she cant know anything at all about her really."  
"Mmmm. I mean people can move things with their minds cant they? Telekenisis? And look at that freaky spoon bending guy"

Whilst tidying herself up, Abbie decided she wanted to find out more about what was going on with her. The only person that might know was Grandma, even though they werent close anymore.   
When Abbie was a little girl, she distinctly remembered 2 old, large books in the attic. Really thick and dusty. Whilst up there together clearing the place out, little Abbie came across them and showed Grandma.  
"What are these Grandma?" she recalled.  
Grandma snatched them off her... "Oh nothing much sweety, just old rubbish. Gran will throw them out"  
One word smacked Abbie in the middle of her memory bank. A word written in the fanciest of styles on each thick book...

**_Grimoires_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sam and Dean were finishing up breakfast when Abbie walked out of the ladies room.  
"You ok Sis?" asked Dean looking intently at her.  
"Yeah... ok I guess" Abbie replied. "I think I want to go see Grandma"  
"How long is it since you last saw her?" Sam asked.  
"Well I left home at 16, so 4 years ago. We never really were the close Grandma/Grandchild... we just kinda got along ya know? But I want to see if she knows anything about what happened to me back there, if anything like that happened to Mom, or even her"  
"Good idea. Where were you living when you moved out?" Sam asked  
"St Louis"  
"Well, thats quite a drive. Seeing as we have nothing to go on at the moment, and Dad hasnt sent any co-ordinates... im up for a cross country ride if you are" said Dean.  
"Sounds good to me" said Sam  
"Thanks guys, youre the best" Abbie replied, smiling at them both and squeezing their hands.  
"Jeez Sis, do you have ANY idea how I get sick of hearing that line from a girl?" Dean said with his trademark eyebrow lifting smirk.  
"Whatever dude!" Sam laughed  
"Man youre gross!" shrieked Abbie laughing.

Half an hour later, everything packed in the trunk, they set off across town. Fight number one. Dean and Abbie. Driving privileges.  
"Dean man, I got my drivers liscense when I was still at school! I can drive ya know!"  
"Does this face look like it cares?" said Dean with a cocky look.  
"Youre a mean assed bastard!"  
"Watch your mouth Abigail!"  
"Well you watch yours too!"  
Sam groaned. "Just make a damn decision and stick with it!"  
"Shut up Sammy!" from both Dean and Abbie.  
"Look kids, new middle child here will make the decision for you. Dean first for 2 hours, Abbie for the next 2 and ill take my 2 hours. Then it goes on. That sit right with you children?"

Dean tutted. Abbie shrugged her shoulders. "Children?" said Sam sarcastically.  
"Yeeeeeeees!" hissed Abbie like a child.  
"Suppose i can live with that. But ill be keeping an eye on your driving skills young lady"  
Big eye roll and loud tut from Abbie.  
Cue fight number two. Dean and Abbie again. Music.  
"We are not listening to this crap man!" Abbie, about Deans choice of AC/DC.  
"It aint crap! and I repeat watch your mouth!"

"Look, you won the driving fight, you are not winning this one too!"  
Sam sat in the back, laughed quietly and shook his head. They really were like a big pair of four year olds. He had a feeling Dean and Abbie would be either best friends of best of enemies...  
"Cmon guys, headache ensuing" said Sam  
"Well not Lonestar Abbie, no freakin way!" Dean pouted.  
"Wait..." dramatic pause from Abbie. "Is this Dean giving in?"  
"Dont push me Sis"  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Here then, stick this in" she said.  
Sheryl Crow filled the car, If It Makes You Happy.  
Eye roll and tut from Dean.  
"For what its worth, Im with Dean on the Lonestsar issue" smirked Sam "Thanks bro" said Dean with a mock serious look on his face.  
"de nada" replied Sam  
"You guys just dont know what youre missing out on thats your trouble" Abbie smiled.  
"Oh I think we do sweetheart! The words NO, THANK and YOU spring to mind"  
"Oh get lost jerk" laughed Abbie  
"Bitch" said Dean  
"Prick" ...Abbie  
"Just drive already!" ... Sam. This was gonna be a hell of a long trip...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Abbie eventually had her turn driving Deans baby, and he was grudgingly pleased with her skills, however it sucked to admit that!  
After 6 hours driving, they found a decent motel and Dean went in search of food. They had driven through Colorado and were now on the outskirts of Sam and Deans home state of Kansas.

Queen of Reception was actually nice this time, a middleaged lady who had a kind homely face. Still not enough rooms though... so they were again stuck with a queensize bed and the sofa, but at least the sofa looked comfy in this room! It was agreed by a... small on their scale of things type fight. Abbie didnt mind sharing the bed but Dean did... it was eventually settled by a childish game of scissor paper stone... Sam lost, he was on the sofa, but Sam wasnt bothered. As long as his bro and sis got a good nights sleep. What did it matter? He never slept more than 2 hours a night anyway.  
Abbie was flicking through the tv channels and came accross Bones. "God he is FINE!" said Abbie, with a dramatic sigh for effect.  
Sam looked up from the laptop. Smiling, he asked "Who?"  
"David Boreanaz Sammy... was in Angel and Buffy too..."  
"awww yeah I know. You into him huh?" said Sam  
"Hell yes!"

Sam laughed and got back to his laptop work. After a short pause, Abbie settled on Bones and stretched back on the bed.  
"Tell me to mind my own, but do you and Dean have girlfriends?"  
Sam looked up slowly.  
"Well, no. We dont at the moment"  
"Me either. Boyfriend that is" Abbie said giggling.  
Sam looked uncomfortable, but also sad...  
"I dont know how either of you are single, your both great looking even if you are my brothers! Proud to say so!"  
"Thanks sweety" laughed Sam "Proud to have such a pretty thing as our Sis too!"  
It went quiet for a minute.  
"Sam? Whos Jess?"  
Sam looked up from the screen again, quickly this time. Turned to look at Abbie.  
"Why you asking hon?"  
"well, sometimes during the night I hear you call her name out while your sleeping"  
"Jesus, so i do actually sleep then" Sam laughed sadly.  
"Jess is...was... my last girlfriend. She was heaven and earth for me. The moon and the stars. She was home. I loved her so much"  
He looked so very sad as he spoke.   
"Why did you break up?" asked Abbie  
A pause, and a big sigh from Sam.  
"We didnt. She died."  
Abbie was shocked to the core, and equally apalled at her nosiness causing her brother pain.

"Oh my God Sammy. Im so sorry!"  
"Sok, you didnt know did you?"  
Abbie walked around to Sam and sat on the chair next to him.  
"How? if you dont mind me asking?" she asked.   
"Well theres the thing. She died the same way our Mom died. On the ceiling, burning and bleeding"  
Sams voice broke on this last word. Abbie was gutted for him. She took his hand in hers, rubbed it automatically.  
"Sam. I dont know what to say."  
"Theres nothing to say is there? I still cant quite believe shes gone. That I wont see her beautiful smile again"   
Sam was openely weeping now. Abbie stood up and pulled him to her, resting his head on her shoulder.  
"Let it out Sammy. Its ok."  
Sams frame shook with the force of his silent sobs. Tears rolled down Abbies cheeks too.

She stroked his hair, and rocked him gently like a child, saying nothing. Eventually his sobs stopped, turned to sniffles. He needed this release. And it was easier to let it go at last to someone who was a virtual stranger. Sam lifted up from Abbie.  
Smiling, he said "hey sis, im sorry i made you cry too!"  
Abbie laughed through her tears. "A gal needs to cry every once in a while!"  
They both laughed.  
"Thanks Abbie. For not butting in, for letting me go. I needed that"  
"Im always here Sammy. I mean that."  
He hugged her hard.  
"So baby Sis. You seeing anyone then?"  
"Nope. I had my one and only broken heart at 16. Swore then that it would never happen again. That id never give that much of myself to another person so that it feels like a physical pain when they leave you"  
"Jeez. Strong words from someone so young"  
"Yep. And ive been true to myself. But... I scratch the itch when the itch needs scratching ya know!" Abbie said laughing.  
Sam raised his eyebrows and laughed along with her.  
"God you are so like Dean its weird!"

After chatting more about general things, Abbie asked about Deans lovelife. Sam was cagey at first, then told her about Cassie. It sounded like a painful breakup. She made a mental note to be nicer to her eldest brother.  
Until he opened the motel room door and backed in, holding bags of take out food and dropping a can of Coke on the floor... and giving it to Abbie. "There ya go Sis, a nice cold can of soda for ya!"  
"Thanks Dean" said Abbie, popping the top... and getting covered in the spray of it erupting from the opening. She heard the giggles of a schoolboy coming from Dean.  
She stood there. Hair, clothes and face dripping.  
"DEAN! you bastard!" screamed Abbie.  
Cue schoolboy giggles turning into childish hysterics...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The soda can incident caused nothing more major than Abbie smacking Dean upside the head a few times, and Dean laughing harder if at all possible. Deans reasoning was simple. Well to him anyway... she was his baby sister, put on this earth for him to torment as he sees fit! And, he explained, Sam owed Abbie thanks for him not being the object of Deans torment anymore! Abbie stalked off to shower and change and mumbled something about the "freakin flawed logic of men" ... then Sam cuffed him upside the head for humiliating her.  
"Aaaaaah she loves it dude!" laughed Dean.  
"Oh, yeah. Sure she does..." Sam scoffed.  
All was quiet in Chez Winchester. Sam reading, Dean and Abbie lying on the bed watching Law and Order: Special Victims Unit in surprising companiable silence after "Sodagate". Unbeknown to Sam, he had said sorry to her like he meant it. No way would he do that infront of geekboy though, and asked Abbie not to say anything to him. She shook her head, agreed and punched him on the arm in a friendly manner.  
Now it was 9.15 and they were all bored.  
"Hey guys I got an idea. Lets go to that bar up the road! It looks... well only half bad!"  
"That works" said Dean.

Sam said he couldnt be bothered. Abbie pleaded with him but no, he just wasnt up for it tonight. She said she she understood, hugged him and got her coat, walked to the door where Dean stood waiting.  
They said bye to Sammy, and walked towards the bar.  
"You do know Im not buying your beer for you sis dont you?" said Dean  
"Hey dont worry, I have my own cash"  
"I dont mean that sweetheart. I mean youre underage in this state. Im not having the cops busting my chops yeah? Can do without that"  
"Dean, sweety. Do I look under 21 to you?"  
Dean thought. Nope. No she didnt.  
"Suppose you do look older than that... just saying is all"  
"Chill man! Im looking forward to it!"

The bar was pretty full. It smelled of stale beer and cigarettes, and weed.  
There was miraculously one small table left at back. Abbie told Dean to grab it while she went to the bar.   
"2 bottles of Bud thanks" she shouted to the bar tender. No problemo! she laughed inwardly.  
The man standing next to her openely stared at her. She did look nice she thought. Black shoestring vest with an inbuilt push up bra which was awesome, jeans and tan cowboy boots.  
"Hey there pretty missy" Slimeball drawled at her. She turned her head and gave him a small smile. Jesus where are the beers she thought.  
"Quiet arent you?" Slimey continued.  
"I have to be in the mood for smalltalk" Abbie told him politely. At last! She paid for the beers, and wound her way back to Dean, who as usual had a blonde sat with him, in the midst of pocketing his cell number. She took one look at Abbies mutinous face and scarpered quickly.

"Why did you give her that face Sis! I was in there!"  
"Cos you came out to spend quality time with your baby Sister, not to perv on space cadets"  
Eyeroll and loud tut from Dean.  
Dean asked Abbie if Sam was ok. She explained what they had talked about earlier, and Dean told her Jesss death had hit Sam very hard.  
A while passed and Dean went to the bar this time. It really was busy now. Suddenly Slimey clocked her from accross the room. Oh Jesus H Christ thought Abbie to herself. I cannot be bothered with this tonight.  
"Sat by yourself angel eyes?"  
"No. My brother is at the bar"  
"Why dontcha come and sit with me and my boys over there!"  
"No. Thanks. As I said, Im with my brother"  
"Oh never mind him, come with us"  
He made a grab for Abbies left wrist.  
"I said NO" she snarled, snatching her wrist back.  
"Ooooooooo fellas!" he hollered across the room. "We got us a fiesty one here!"  
This time he actually had the nerve to grab Abbies upper arm and yank.  
"Get OFF me you fuckin animal!" screamed Abbie.  
Dean somehow above the din in the bar heard the word OFF, and it sounded like Abbie. Leaving the bar, where he hadnt even given his order it was that busy, he walked over to their table. All he saw was his sister being manhandled by the biggest, nastiest mutt hed ever seen.

"Get your filthy hands off of my sister. NOW" said Dean quietly, but with a lethal menace to the tone.  
By this time, Slimey had his bunch of hangers on around him.  
Abbie was still trying to wrest her arm back but the prick was too strong for even her. The thought was galling.  
"And just who the FUCK are you?"  
"Never mind who I am. Do I have to ask you again? Or do you want me to beat it into your fugly skull?" Dean was seething by now. He was so spoiling for a fight. Odds didnt look good though. Oh what the hell.  
"Try" snarled slimey.  
Chaos erupted. Chairs scattered, tables overturned, glasses and bottles smashed. Abbie waded in with Dean. Slimey really was huge, and kicked Dean in the ribs so hard Dean let out a yelp like that of a wounded animal. Hed also taken broken glass to the face and neck. Blood covered the left side of his face.  
Abbie smashed her fist into one of Slimeys cronies, and felt and heard the satisfying crunch of broken cartiledge from what was left of his nose. He went down screaming, the pussy she thought.

Jesus, 3 of them were laying into Dean on the floor. Abbie felt her head tugged back. She managed to wriggle free and felt some of her scalp leave her skull. That hurt! And my poor hair! A massive meaty fist landed neatly on Abbies jaw. She felt the warm flow of blood from the side of her mouth, and wiped it, leaving a smear. WHACK! a pool cue to her midsection left her gasping for breath on the floor. Dean had somehow managed to scramble up onto his legs and was pummeling Slimey relentlessly. How he had the strength to he didnt know, he was in absolute and utter agony all over. Abbie looked done for, and Dean prayed for this to be over soon.  
Thanks freakin god! The bar owner waded into the fight with 3 massive german Shepherds. After a few seconds, the gang left the bar.  
Abbie gingerly got to her feet, and looked at Dean. he looked pretty bad.  
"You ok Sis?" he rasped through bleeding lips.  
"think so. You?" She was hurting bad.  
"Ill survive. Lets get out of here"

Grabbing onto each other, they stumbled from the bar. The fresh air livened Abbie somewhat. The worst she had were a bruised jaw, maybe a broken rib and more bruising to her middle. Oh and maybe some hairloss, the jerk.  
She sat Dean down on a bench. His face was covered in blood. Walking was taking ages cos of the pain to his midsection. Look at the beauty... marred by that animals fists... Abbie was horrified.  
"Dean, you look pretty bad. Im gonna call Sam and get him to pick us up. You need a doctor sweety"  
He grabbed her hand. Looked at her through half shut eyes. "NO! Please sis, no docs. Call sammy, but no docs im begging you. You and Sam can clean me up"  
Abbie reluctantly agreed. Hanging up on Sam, she slowly felt around Deans broken body. Tenderly stroked his bloody face. Slowly lifted his t-shirt and saw the bruises starting to form. He was knocked up bad. A tear escaped his eye. He was in such agony he wanted to die.  
"Oh Dean! Please dont cry! Its gonna be ok, Sammy will be here in a minute, and well get you pumped full of paracetomol"  
She put her arms around him. He hung his head like a man defeated. "Dont tell Sammy I cried. Please"  
"Shhhhhh. I wont hon" She stroked those tears away and sat with her arm round his shoulders till Sammy came.  
"Thanks Sis. You did pretty good in there"  
"back at ya bro"

Sam pulled the Impala up and got out. "Sammy, lets get Dean back, hes hurting bad"  
Sam had seen Dean hurt before and it was never pretty, but the sight of his sister bloodied and bruised... that was hard to bear.  
" Abbie i thought you said you were ok! Look at you!" Said Sam helping Dean into the shotgun seat.  
Abbie climbed into the back, leant forward and pulled the mirror down. "Jesus! I look a freak!"  
"Abbie?" Dean half whispered. "Dont ever wear that top again"  
She sat back down, sniggered. Only then did the pain start to kick in. Sam was gonna be busy nursing tonight...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The drive back to the motel proved hell for Dean, the small lumps and bumps in the road made his battered body protest loudly. It was agony.  
Abbie tried to sit as still as she could, for she was feeling like death herself. The pain to her middle was excrutiating, there had to be broken ribs. However what caused Abbie the most pain was the thought of potential hair loss. She was gonna inspect her head for sure soon as possible, damn if it didnt feel like she had a freakin bald patch! Arrrgh the big shit-for-brains!  
They pulled up into the space outside their room.  
"Abbie, stay there till I help Dean inside" Sam instructed. She noticed in a crisis situation Sam was all hero, very calm, took control nicely. Bless his sweet heart.

Sam walked very slowly with Dean inside, and carefully got him stretched out on top of the bed. Deans eyes were closed all the time, and little winces were escaping his bloodied lips at intervals. Sam looked down at his brother. Seeing him like this damn near killed him too. If anything really bad ever happened to him... well he didnt think he could go on. And now there was his sister to worry about he thought, making his way back out for her.  
Abbie scooted over to the door, biting back yelps of pain as she did so. Sam gently picked her up and carried her like a baby inside, putting her on the bed next to Dean. Looking at the both of them lying there, a huge lump formed in Sams throat and tears welled up in his eyes. He quickly blinked them away, he had a lot to do. Stripping off his jacket, he prepared his makeshift nursing equipment.  
Gauze, anticeptic, painkillers, creams lotions and potions, bandages and band aids... Sam lined it all up.

Who to tend to first? To his thinking, Dean was hurt most. He looked at Abbie, who like her brother, had her eyes closed. Her steady breathing told Sam she was sleeping of sorts.  
Slowly, carefully, Sam removed Deans leather jacket and slung it over the back of the chair. Dean was awake by now, and trying his best to sit up and help Sam. Pain like a thousand knives shot through his torso. Not a good idea he thought to himself. T-shirt next. There was no use for it, he knew he had to cause Dean more pain just to get the damn thing off. Do it quickly and get it over with. Gripping hold of the bottom of the offending garment, Sam yanked it up, maneouvering Deans arms out along the way. It must have hurt, for he shreiked in agony, and silent tears escaped. Abbie jumped awake, turned to look at what was going on. Pain shot through her body too. She took one look at her brothers bruised and battered body, saw the tears making tracks out of the corners of his eyes, and burst into noisy sobs herself. This was all her fault. She wanted to go to that bar.  
"Dean, im so sorry. Its my fault youre hurt. I feel so bad!" Abbie said through her sobs.  
Sam was too busy preparing things to give more than a cursory rub of her head and to tell her it was gonna be ok.  
"Hey sweetheart, I wanted to go too remember? No way is this your fault" Dean tried to reassure her.

"But look at you! I cant stand it!" Abbies sobs were getting no better. Dean grabbed hold of her hand, and gently pulled her to him, though the movements on both their parts hurt like the hounds of hell. She scooted up to him, and he lifted his arm... ouch... and put it around her shaking body. Abbie cried and cried, snuggled into Deans side, with her face buried under his arm. He felt so warm, and that felt good. That was his lifeblood pumping strongly around his body. He smelled of sweat and that horrific iron smell of blood. Sam all the while gently washing blood away, trying not to hurt as he probed about feeling for breaks. He guessed 2 broken ribs.   
"Thats it bro, all done. Well as best as I can anyway"  
"Thanks Sammy, appreciate it"  
Sam walked into the bathroom and came back with 2 strong painkillers, which Dean duly swallowed down. Then Sam helped him into a clean t-shirt, and stripped him of his jeans.  
"Get into bed Dean, Ill see to Abbie now"  
Too tired and in too much pain to protest, Dean staggered up and climbed in. Abbie had fallen asleep nestled into Deans side, and Sam had carefully pulled her away from him. This was gonna be new for him. Cleaning up a battered girl. But she was his little sister... still a weird situation though. First, off came the top. pulling it up a little, he embarassingly discovered there was no bra. Shit.

"Er... Dean?"  
"A huh?"  
"I need to get this vest off Abs but she isnt wearing a bra"  
"Youre shitting me?"  
"I shit you not"  
"Well Im not taking it off her then. Cant you just roll it up or something?"  
"Ill have to. Dont fancy looking at my sister naked either, even if it is in a nursing capacity!" He rolled the bottom up to just under her breasts.  
"No way in hell is she ever wearing that thing again!" said Dean petulantly.  
"Im sure shell fight you over that in a few days bro"  
"Well see"  
Black and purple brusing covered her torso too. Awake now, she was crying again, though not as much as last time. "Im so sorry sweety, but I have to feel for broken ribs" said Sam.

"I know, but it hurts real bad Sammy"  
"Sssssssh honey" Dean took her hand and told her it would be over in a second, and he was there for her. The sounds of her pain and the horrible brusing broke both boys hearts. There was a lot of throat clearing going on.   
Torso dealt with: Sams guess? just the 1 broken rib thank God. Next he wiped her tear swollen face clean of blood. "Owwwwwwwwwwwww!" as he wiped her left jaw. It was brused, and a bit swollen but Sam didnt think it was broken.  
Dean held her hand the whole time, suffered as she squeezed at times like he swore shed break the damn thing.  
Painkillers taken, Sam took her boots and jeans off. Thank the Lord she had panties on Sam thought with a smile. He walked over to her duffle, and pulled pyjamas out for her. He held the quilt up over her as she painfully took the offending vest off and replaced it with the pyjama top.  
"Right you 2, lay down and go to sleep"  
Dean had half fallen asleep anyway. Abbie slowly made herself comfortable under the covers.  
"Sammy?" she asked in a childish voice.  
"Yeah honey?"  
"Thanks. I love you"  
Emotion choked him. He never in his life thought hed hear that from anyone other than Jess.

His throat burned with unshed tears. "No problem sis. Love you too"  
She was asleep already, as was Dean now.  
Quitely, Sam walked over and gently kissed the top of Abbies head. He looked at Dean. Looked at the man who had single handedly raised him since being a baby, protected him, loved him. Sam leant down and gently did the same to Dean.  
Walking to the fridge, he took a bottle of beer out, cracked the top, sank down on the sofa and took a long drink... what a night... finishing it in a minute, he placed the empty on the floor, closed his eyes and let sleep take over...


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

Dean turned over in bed slowly. Jesus it was freakin agony, and Abbie was doing her "Im not a hogger" impression by lying diagonally accross the bed, her head pointing to Deans ribs. Shed wriggled all night. Mind you, it was damn hard to sleep when you had broken ribs and bruising like a giant dot to dot.   
He still wasnt comfy, so tried to gently move Abbie back to a normal lying position without waking her. Success... ten minutes later, he decided he needed to pee. He painfully got up and walked with all the grace of a geriatric to the bathroom, every step making him wince. Walking back out, he inadvertantly let the door slam and woke Sam and Abbie up.

"You should have woken me Dean man" said Sam.  
"Dude hell will freeze over before I let my baby brother help me pee" Dean snarked.  
"I just meant walking jerk"  
"Bitch"  
"Whatever!"  
Dean made it back to the bed and climbed back in. "What time is it anyway bro?  
Sam squinted at his watch. "Aaaaah...3.20"  
Dean leant back on his pillows and sighed.  
"Sammyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" Abbie said in a whiny voice.  
"Yeah honey?"  
"Im hungry"  
"Hungry! really?"  
"Yeahhhh"  
"I dont know what to suggest sweety"  
"Any Oreo cookies left from yesterday?" asked Dean.  
"Yeah! there is!" said Abbie childishly, trying but failing to sit up in bed.   
"Here... there ya go" Sam pulled her up.

"Lets all have coffee and Oreos!" Abbie laughed. She wasnt tired anymore.  
"Well seeing as im the only Winchester here not with an ailment, ill do it"  
"Youre a pal Sammy!"   
"Thanks Sam"  
Ten minutes later, they were all sat on the bed, sipping coffee and dunking Oreos. It was like a sleepover!  
"Jeez i forgot! Sammy, look at my head. Is there a bald patch?"  
She explained what happened whilst Sam looked.  
"Doesnt seem so hon no"  
"Thankg god for small mercies" sha said, scraping her waist length dark brown locks back into a ponytail.  
"So why didnt you make anything fly in the bar Sis?" asked Dean.  
"I dunno?" Abbie shrugged.  
"Cos id have thought something like that happens when the emotions are hightened"  
"You been reading Bro?" laughed Sam.  
"Oh ya know. I do use my upstairs brains at times"  
"You do have a point though" said Sam.  
"The only different thing was the emotion I was feeling. In the motel, that was pure anger. I mean raging anger. The bar, the only emotion I was feeling was utter terror. I know I can usually handle myself, but I was so scared in there, and scared for you aswell Dean. So maybe its rage that causes it?"  
"Could be right there Abs" said Sam.  
"What, you werent angry at all in there?" asked Dean.  
"At first, when the pissant was all over me I was annoyed yeah. But it wasnt the blinding rage of the motel no."

"Mmmm. We might be onto something here" Dean thought aloud.  
"Just dont ever piss me off to the point of madness either of you hahahahahaha!" laughed Abbie.  
"Ya got that right!" laughed Dean, Sammy giggling.  
"When do you think well be at Grandmas?"  
"Tomorrow for sure I would imagine"  
"She never talked about your Mom much did she?" asked Sam.  
"No" Abbie shook her head. "I never asked much either, cos everytime I did shed get all moody yknow?"  
"Musta been hard." said Sam.  
"It really was. But then it got to a stage when I thought shed never open up, so I just stopped asking"  
"What sort of reception do you think well get?" Dean asked.  
"Huh, shell just open the door wider. No warm welcome or anything. I loved her cos of who she was, but i never really liked her much"   
Abbie suddenly recalled the thick leather bound books in the attic again. She told them both what they looked like, and her Grandmas reaction to her finding them.  
"They had this weird word on the covers...began with G. Grimoires! thats it!"  
Dean looked none the wiser.

"What did you say Sis?" asked Sam with an odd expression on his face.  
"Grimoires. Thats what it said on the covers of the books" Abbie looked perplexed.  
"Whats up with that bro?" asked Dean.  
"I ah...I could be mistaken... but I think Grimoires are like... like the bible of a Witch, a journal... spells and the likes"  
"No freakin way Sammy" Abbie looked frightened.  
"Get the hell outta here bro" scoffed Dean.  
"Im sure they are! Lets just hope youre Grandma still has them, cos i for one am dying to see em" said Sam  
Abbie cleared her throat nervously, and looked at Dean, who looked back at her like shed grown another head in the last 5 seconds...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Dean dont look at me like that please!" said Abbie  
"Sorry sweetheart. It just shocked me thats all! Hey we could be living with the 4th Charmed sister here bro!" he laughed.  
Even Abbie laughed.  
"Im gonna research the word, see if im right"  
The more Abbie thought, and what Dean joked about Charmed, she started to think this could really be quite cool...  
"Who was your favourite Charmed sister then?" asked Abbie smiling.  
"Piper" said Sam "Really nice..." he grinned.  
"Paige!" Dean leched... "Man Rose McGowan is HOT!"  
"She was my favourite too" Abbie smiled. "But obviously Leo was the best thing about the show of course... so, you really think there could be something witch related going on with me?"  
"Who knows sis, but well find out"

By now it was 4.30am. Dean had gone back to sleep, Abbie not far behind. Sam got busy on the laptop...

_A grimoire (IPA gr?'mw?r) is a book of magical knowledge written between the late-medieval period and the 18th century. Such books contain astrological correspondences, lists of angels and demons, directions on casting charms and spells, on mixing medicines, summoning unearthly entities, and making talismans._

The word grimoire is from the Old French gramaire, and is from the same root as the words grammar and glamour. This is partly because, in the mid-late Middle Ages, Latin "grammars" (books on Latin syntax and diction) were foundational to school and university education, as controlled by the Church — while to the illiterate majority, non-ecclesiastical books were suspect as magic. But "grammar" also denoted, to literate and illiterate alike, a book of basic instruction.

Mmmmmmmm... thought Sam, sorta spot on. It was a name probably the original owner wrote on the collection of spells and such

Next he typed in Witch...

_Witchcraft, in various historical, religious and mythical contexts, is the use of certain kinds of alleged supernatural or magical powers. A witch is a person who engages in witchcraft. In historical, mythological and demonological contexts a male "witch" is more frequently termed a warlock, wizard, sorceror, or simply magician; however, a modern male practitioner of witchcraft, especially in Wicca, may be called a "witch". It is often considered offensive to call someone a "warlock", one reason for this deprication being the theorised etymology of the word, which derives Modern English warlock from a theoretical Old English wærloga (wær meaning "truth" and logere meaning "misrepresenter" are individually attested, though the compound is not), which is, therefore, to say "faith breaker" and which consequently implies negative connotations._

The terms witchcraft and witch, too, are controversial, with a complicated histories. Witchcraft is viewed differently in different cultures around the globe. Used with entirely different contexts, and within entirely different cultural references, it can take on distinct and often contradictory meanings.

Ok...what else...

_Each culture has its own particular body of concepts dealing with magic, religion, benevolent and harmful spirits, and ritual; and these ideas do not find obvious equivalents in other cultures._

Sometimes witchcraft is used to refer, broadly, to the practice of magic, and has a connotation similar to sorcery. Depending on the values of the community, witchcraft in this sense may be regarded with varying degrees of suspicion and hostility, or with ambivalence, being neither intrinsically good nor evil. Members of some religions have applied the term witchcraft in a pejorative sense to refer to all magical or ritual practices other than those sanctioned by their own doctrines, though this has become less common, at least in the Western world. According to some religious doctrines, all forms of magic are labeled witchcraft, and are either proscribed or treated as superstitious. Such religions consider their own ritual practices to be not at all magical, but rather simply variations of prayer.

Witchcraft is also used to refer, narrowly, to the practice of magic in an exclusively inimical sense. If the community accepts magical practice in general, then there is typically a clear separation between witches (in this sense) and the terms used to describe legitimate practitioners. This use of the term is most often found in accusations against individuals who are suspected of causing harm in the community by way of supernatural means. Belief in witches of this sort has been common among most of the indigenous populations of the world, including Europe, Africa, Asia and the Americas. On occasion such accusations have led to witch hunts.

Under the monotheistic religions of the Levant (primarily Judaism, Christianity, and Islam), witchcraft came to be associated with heresy, rising to a fever pitch among the Catholics, Protestants, and secular leadership of the European Late Medieval/Early Modern period. Throughout this time, the concept of witchcraft came increasingly to be interpreted as a form of Devil worship. Accusations of witchcraft were frequently combined with other charges of heresy against such groups as the Cathars and Waldensians.

In the modern Western world, witchcraft accusations have often accompanied the Satanic Ritual Abuse hysteria. Such accusations are a counterpart to blood libel of various kinds, which may be found throughout history across the globe.

Recently, witchcraft has begun to take on a distinctly positive connotation among Wiccans and other Neopagans as the ritual element of their religious beliefs.

A great deal of confusion and conflict has arisen from attempts by one group or another to canonize their particular definition of the term.

This really was getting interesting, Sam thought to himself. They hadnt ever really talked about "witches" before, nothing in Dads journal referred to them. Though Sam, Dean and their Dad new that didnt mean they didnt exixt among us in the here and now...

_Probably the most obvious characteristic of a witch is their ability to cast spells. Spells can be cast by many methods, including meditation, burning of candles, chanting or reciting incantations, performing physical rituals and making herbal preparations. Sometimes quite simple and mundane actions can constitute the physical casting of a spell, and it is a common belief amongst modern witches that the intention behind the actions is at least as important as the actions themselves. Methods are many and differ from witch to witch._

The more Sam read, the more fascinated he became...

_Wicca is a religion, and although its adherents often identify as witches, Wicca and witchcraft are not necessarily the same thing._

Wiccans may worship a Goddess and a God, or just a Goddess; they observe the festivals of the eight Sabbats of the year and the full-moon Esbats; and they have a code of ethics that most live by. Wicca is thus generally considered to be distinct from witchcraft, which does not of itself imply any specific religious, ethical or ritual elements, and is practiced in various forms by people of many religions, as well as by some atheists.

Wicca does, however, incorporate a specific form of witchcraft, with particular ritual forms, involving the casting of spells, herbalism, divination and other forms of magic. Wiccan ethics require that magical activities are limited to good purposes only.

According to Gerald Gardner, the religion derives from a secret but widespread witch-cult of early modern Europe, which incorporated all of the key religious beliefs and ideals and the distinctive ritual structures found in modern Wicca. While this historical interpretation is now much criticised, it makes it difficult to conclusively say whether Wicca is a religious form of witchcraft or a religion incorporating witchcraft.

While most Wiccans practice magic, a few do not, and do not identify as witches. Similarly, many Wiccans, though not all, call themselves Pagans, though the umbrella term Paganism encompasses many faiths that have nothing to do with Wicca or witchcraft.

Wiccan views on divinity  
It is commonly understood that most Wiccans worship two deities: the Goddess, often associated with Gaea or Mother Earth, and her consort the God (sometimes known as the Horned God). These two deities are usually thought of as equal complements to each other, and together represent all aspects of the universe. Depending on the tradition followed, the names of the God and Goddess vary widely, usually based on mythological figures. A few examples might be Cernunnos and Brigit from Celtic mythology or Hecate, Lugh, Diana and many others.

The exact names of the Gods of traditional Wicca remain an initiatory secret according to current Gardnerians and they are not given in Gerald Gardner's books about witchcraft.2 However, from the collection of Toronto Papers of Gardner's writings investigated by American scholars such as Aiden Kelly, many have come to suppose that their names are Cernunnos and Aradia, as these names are used in the protoype Book of Shadows known as "Ye Bok sic of Ye Arte Magical". 3

Some Wiccans, particularly those following a solitary path, simply refer to their Gods as "The God and The Goddess". There are also Wiccan groups that acknowledge a unified supreme godhead. Usually referred to just as The One (such as in Scott Cunningham's "Wicca: A Guide to the Solitary Practitioner), it has also been called Dryghten in Patricia Crowther's 1974 book "Witch Blood!".

The partnership of the Wiccan Goddess and God is generally viewed as dynamic and complementary, with neither dominating, however in some traditions, such as Dianic Wicca, the Goddess alone is worshipped. In those traditions, the God plays either no role, or a diminished role.

A significant number of Wiccans from various traditions do not claim to be dualist, but practice some form of polytheism, often with particular reference to the European pantheons, the paganisms of which Wicca partly draws inspiration from. It has been noted by some authors that Wicca is becoming more polytheistic as it is maturing; embracing a more traditional pagan worldview.4 However, Wiccans may also be animists, pantheists, or indeed anywhere within the broad spectrum of Neopagan forms of worship.

The elements  
There are different thoughts in Wicca regarding each of the Elements. Some hold to the ancient Greek conception of the classical elements (air, fire, water, earth) corresponding to matter (earth) and energy (fire) with the mediating elements (water, air) relating to the phases of matter (fire/earth mixtures). Others add a fifth or quintessential element, spirit (aether, akasha). The five points of the frequently worn pentagram symbolise, among other things, the four elements with spirit presiding at the top.5 The pentagram is the symbol most commonly associated with Wicca in modern times. It is often circumscribed — depicted within a circle, and is usually (though not exclusively) shown with a single point upward. The inverse pentagram, with two points up, is a symbol of the second degree initiation rite of traditional Wicca.6 In geometry, the pentagram is an elegant expression of the golden ratio phi which is popularly connected with ideal beauty and was considered by the Pythagoreans to express truths about the hidden nature of existence.

Each of the four cardinal elements (air, fire, water and earth) are typically assigned a direction, a color, and an elemental spirit. The following list shows common categorisation, but different traditions of Wicca may use different "correspondences":

Air: East, Yellow, Sylphs  
Fire: South, Red, Salamanders  
Water: West, Blue, Undines  
Earth: North, Green, Gnomes  
Some variations in correspondences can be explained by geography or climate. It is common in the southern hemisphere, for example, to associate the element fire with north (the direction of the equator) and earth with south (the direction of the nearest polar area). Some Wiccan groups also modify the religious calendar to reflect local seasonal changes; for instance, most Southern Hemisphere covens will celebrate Samhain on April 30th and Beltane on October 31st, reflecting the southern hemisphere's autumn and spring seasons.7

Morality  
Despite the popular negative connotations associated with witchcraft, Wiccans see their use of witchcraft as positive and good, and black or evil magic is viewed as antithetical to Wiccan beliefs and activities. In fact in all areas of behaviour, magical or otherwise, Wiccan morality can be summarised in the form of a text that is commonly titled The Wiccan Rede. The core maxim of that text states "An it harm none, do what thou wilt." ("An" is an archaic word meaning "if".) The origin of the Wiccan Rede is ambiguous, its earliest mention being at a meeting held by the witchcraft magazine "Pentagram" spoken by Doreen Valiente.8 Gerald Gardner suggested9 that it was taken by witches from the legendary ethic of the fabled King Pausol10 which was "Do what you like so long as you harm no one". Nevertheless, the similarity of the phrasing of the Rede (and explicit and verbatim phrasing of other texts) suggests that this statement is partly based on the Law of Thelema as stated by occultist Aleister Crowley.11

Many Wiccans promote the Law of Threefold Return, a belief that anything that one does will be returned to them threefold. In other words, good deeds are magnified in like form back to the doer, and so are ill deeds.

Sam yawned, and logged off the laptop. God he had to try and catch an hour or so. Laying back on the sofa, he stretched his lanky frame out and closed his eyes.

Everyone was awake by 8.30 the next morning. "Hey there Sabrina" laughed Dean.  
Abbie rolled her eyes and laughed. "There is probably nothing in this guys, all just coincidence. Telekenisis that I didnt know I had?"  
"Oh I dont know sis. Well either way, Witch or TK, I found interesting material last night" Sam said.  
"Ill look at it after my shower" she replied. "Im first by the way haha!"  
"Dont use all the water sis!" Dean shouted.  
Ten mins later, she was out, with a towel wrapped round her head, and wearing low slung khaki pants and a matching hoodie. As she painfully bent down to get her converse, Sam caught sight of something on her lower back.  
"Whats that Sis? is that a tattoo on your back?"  
Abbie straightened up.

"Yeah. Got it 3 years ago. Loved it on sight" it was a five pointed star in a circle, with the 2 points facing downwards.  
Dean had been reading Sams research whilst Abbie showered. Sam looked at him, Dean raised his eyebrows questioningly.  
"Think youll find Sams reading material worthwhile Sis"  
"Ill read it in a minute" she said, pulling her wet hair to the side and braiding it into a long thick plait.  
"Me next for the shower" said Dean, slowly walking to the bathroom.  
"Right, lemme see this Sammy" Abbie said.  
Sam booted the laptop back up and turned it towards her. She read, never saying a thing whilst Sam made 3 cups of coffee.  
After a while, she shut the laptop down and turned to Sam.  
"Jesus Sam. What the hell am I?"  
"Dont worry! I think its way cool!" laughed Sam.  
"Grandma has some freakin talking to do that I do know"  
"Well, sooner Dean gets out of the bathroom and I can use whats left of the water, we can go sweety"  
"HURRY UP DEAN!" yelled Abbie laughing

Out he walked, clad only in a towel round his waist. The bruising and cuts were still pretty colourful, but he didnt seem to be in half as much pain as yesterday.  
"Ok ill be 5 mins" Sam said.  
Abbie took the Impala to the gas station to fill her up while Dean dressed. her mind was in such a turmoil. She knew all about the supernatural, had been brought up with it, and wasnt scared. Things that go bump in the night, and the Bogeyman really did exist is some form. But to think that you might actually have powers, be a "Witch" ... that was something alltogether different.  
Get talking Grandma, cos the Winchesters are coming to visit...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sam brooked no arguments, and informed both Dean and Abbie that he was driving today, as they were still recuperating. Surprisingly... no fuss was made. Dean happily slid in shotgun, whilst Abbie crawled into the back and lay stretched out, her midsection was still very painful.  
Kansas played softly. "You ok hon?" asked Sam.  
"Yeah. Kinda nervous though yknow?" said Abbie.  
"Not surprised" Sam answered.

Theyd been driving nearly 3 hours and everyone was starting to get hungry. "This looks ok bro, pull in here" Dean said.  
Sam pulled up and cut the engine, unfolded his long frame achingly. Abbie stayed put. Dean peered in the back... he thought shed been quiet for the last half an hour. Man his sister liked to sleep more than he did, and he liked his bed A LOT! He opened the door and called her. "Abs. Come on, were getting something to eat" no response. A soft shake of her foot. Still nothing. Seems she was more like him than he realised. He leant over her inert form and shook her face... "Abbieeeeee" ... Oh for chrissake... "ABBIE!"  
She jumped a foot in the air.  
"Whathefuckwhoshurt!" she shouted in an incomprehensible babble.  
Dean and Sam were both laughing hard.   
"Nothing and no one Sis, just trying to wake you! Man you sleep the sleep of the dead baby sister!" Dean laughed.  
"Christ on a bike, did you HAVE to shout so loud?" Abbie sulked. She hated being dragged awake so quickly, made her a cranky bitch...

"hahahahaha Sis, he tried 3 other ways of waking you but you were out for the count!" Sam grinned,  
"You must be joking... I do not sleep that heavy" She was feeling petulant now, all because theyd made her feel a prize tit.  
"Anyway get going if you guys are hungry! Dont let me hold you up!" she snarked.  
"Ooooooooooh Sabrina has woken up in a baaaaaaad mood" said Dean.  
"Bite me!" she snapped back.  
"Cut it out you two, I cant be bothered refereeing today" Sam told both of them.  
They wound their to the back of the greasy diner...ew it was not a classy joint.  
"You wanna drive on and find another?" Dean asked.  
"Man itll do, food cant be that bad" said Sam  
"Not bothered" Abbie still slightly sulked. Deciding she wanted a five minute timeout, Abbie asked what her brothers wanted and went to place the order.  
The guy behind the counter walked out and called pleaseantly "What can I get you?" Upon seeing Abbie standing at his counter, he looked her over appreciateivly and slowly. The slug, thought Abbie. She snapped their order at him and sat on the stool whilst he got busy.  
"So havent seen you around here before. You passing through?"  
Jeeeezus, she thought. Same old fuckin bullshit. So she gave the same old one word answers, hoping to put him off. A few more attempts later and he seemed to give up thank God.

The order came to $9.45, and Abbie pulled a $20 from her pocket. He took it and messed around with the cash register. Walking back he handed her 55 cents in change. She pocketed it. Then she remembered.  
"Sir?" Abbie said  
"Yes maam?"  
"I gave you a $20"  
"No you gave me a $10, I think youre mistaken"  
"Dont make me say it again mr. I gave you a $20. Check your register."  
"I will not. I dont like your attitude young lady"  
"I havent GOT an attitude... YET. Now check the damn thing!" she started to feel a slight numbness in her fingertips. Oh god, no...but she was getting angrier by the second while this prick jerked around.  
Her brothers were sat under the speaker and couldnt hear a damn word, plus a small screen around their booth made for restricted viewing too.  
"Look missy, you gave me a $10, and I gave you the correct change"  
She had a thought that maybe he was doing this cos she had spurned his pathetic advances. The numbness became a tingle, and that tingle became a dull pain.  
"One more time buddy. CHECK THE REGISTER!"

He had the gall to just stand at look at her like SHE was the one in the wrong. By now, her fingers were on fire. A haze of red seemed to engulf her vision.  
Screaming, she pointed her finger at him. "JUST GIVE ME MY CHANGE YOU FUCKIN CREEP!"  
BANG! he flew back into the diners kitchen. OMG... what have I done Abbie thought.   
He stumbled back up. "You crazy bitch! Youll get nothing from me!"  
That did it. "You theiving, nasty assed little prick!" she screeched. Waving her hands at generally everything near to where he was, things started flying. Stools upended, knives shot into walls just skimming his head. He had SO pissed her off, she felt like the person doing this wasnt her.  
Sam heard a loud crack. He peered round the screen. What he saw made his blood run cold. Abbie had him pinned up against the wall, but half way up... without holding him. Her hands were held out infront of her.  
"DEAN!" Sam shouted.

They both sprinted to the counter.  
"Abbie stop!" yelled Sam. She whirled round and hit him on his ass without touching him. The force was amazing. Abbie turned her attention back to the theiving sonofabitch.  
Dean crept up to her, grabbed her arms. She was spitting with uncontrolled rage. One thing for for this Dean thought with a hint of regret. He pulled his hand back and gave her face a loud singing slap. It was horrible, and he hated having to do it. The light went out of her and she sagged in his arms.  
They grabbed her and quickly ran from the diner, if that jerkoff called the cops, there would be no explaining this one.  
They bundled her into the car.  
"What the HELL did you do Abbie?" asked Dean.  
"hey take it easy Bro" said Sam.  
"Look im worried okay?. She cant be acting up like this in public!"  
Looking back at her cos shed said nothing, they both saw her eyes roll in the back of her head...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"No you dont sweetheart...ABBIE!" Dean gently tapped the cheek he had only moments before slapped hard. Her eyes opened.  
"Whats going on?" Abbie asked, looking round.  
"Er, thats kinda what we wanna know Sis" said Sam.  
She slowly started to take in what had just occured back in the diner. Dean told Sam to get the damn car moving and away from there.  
Suddenly, her hand flew to her right cheek, where there was a bright red mark. Dean was having a hard time looking at it.  
It stung... with an accusing look at her eldest brother, she snapped "You slapped me?"  
Small pause.  
"Well I ...ah..." Dean felt awful.  
"you SLAPPED me!" not a question this time. Tears were on the brink of rolling from from her big blue eyes, she looked so hurt. Dean felt like the biggest bastard ever, yet he acknowledged it had to be done.  
"Abbie he had to honey" Sam said from the front.  
"Sis you should have seen yourself back there. You were damn well out of control. It didnt even look like you! Plus, what makes me angry is the fact that is was done on purpose... that was no accident like it was in the motel with bitch breath" Dean shouted.

"He pissed me off! You dont even know what he did!" Abbie shouted back.  
"I dont care Abbie! you CANNOT go around attacking people just cos they piss you off! If I did that, id have been locked up in the state pen a long time ago!" Dean didnt want to shout at his sister, it was the fact he was actually quite frightnened for her that was making him shout.  
The tears had started to fall. Big fat plops of natures salt water made her eyelashes spike.  
Looking at her, tears rolling, cheek marked from the vicious slap hed dealt her, Deans heart broke then melted. "Im scared Dean, whats gonna happen to me next?" she sobbed.  
He pulled her hard into him, grabbing on and hugging tightly. For a guy who hated showing emotion and what he dubbed "chick flick moments" , it was instinctive.  
"Hey... shhhhhhhhhh baby, well help you. Youve always got Sam and me ok? You just frightened us back there"

She sobbed her heart out. She admitted to herself she was totally petrified of what she was suddenly capable of. What shed become. She clung onto her brother.  
He sat with his arms wrapped around her for some time, and she fell asleep. After gently disengaging himself, he awkwardly climbed into the front with Sam.  
"Jesus Sam. This is freaking me out bro"  
Sam looked across at him. "Tell me about it. She obviously cant control whatever power she has. Its raw at the moment. She needs some sort of training or whatever"  
"Lets just hope Granny can shed some light on the matter." Dean said absently.

2 and a half hours later, they pulled into a small tidy driveway. It was the address Abbie left from aged 16. There were flowers in the garden. Sam cut the engine.  
"Abbie? come on sweetheart, were here" Dean told her. Shed been awake the last 20 minutes. Coming back here depressed her.  
They all climbed out. Sam hugged her briefly. "Cmon sis, things ll be ok"  
Dean knocked on the green front door. Abbie wondered to herself why it didnt feel natural to just walk right in, after all, she had lived here for 14 years. yet it just didnt.  
No response. Dean knocked again. This time, the door opened slowly. A craggy, weather beaten face appeared. Jesus, Gran had aged so much in 4 years.  
"Yeah? What do you want?" asked Gran.  
Both brothers pushed Abbie infront of them.  
"Grandma? Its me. Abbie"

The door opened wider. Grandma looked astounded. "Well I never. and who are these 2?" she gesticulated to Dean and Sam.  
No warm welcome indeed thought Sam. How cold can a Grandparent get?  
"These..." said Abbie proudly "are my brothers. Dean" she said pointing to him, "and Sam"   
"Maam" said Dean not smiling.  
"How do you do?" said Sam. Gran raised her brows disbelievingly.  
"You better come in then" she said ungraciously.

They all sat down in the front room.  
"Well come to you 2 later" she said nodding in both boys direction.  
She turned her clear blue eyes towards her granddaughter. Those eyes softened with love as she looked at the beauty Abbie had become. Shed always loved the bones of the girl, just didnt know how to show it.  
"I always knew youd be back Abbie. And I think I know why. Where do you want to start?" ...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Abbie looked at her brothers pensively. She didnt have a CLUE where to start. Sam looked at Dean and gave a slight nod towards the kitchen. Dean nodded back.  
"Where you guys going?" asked Abbie.  
"Just giving you and your Grandma some peace and privacy to talk is all sweety" Sam replied.  
"Oh. Ok"  
"Just through here ok Sis?" said Dean.  
Abbie gave a small sigh and nodded. She knew this had to be done, she needed answers badly, but it wasnt gonna be easy.  
Grandma waited patiently, watched the brothers as they walked towards her kitchen. She brought her eyes back to her granddaughter.  
"Ok. Phew. Right." Abbie worried the tie on the waist of her khakis.   
"Things been happening to you girl. Am I right?"  
Thank God Abbie thought. Grandma had said it first.  
She looked into her Grandmas face. "Yeah Gran. Scary things. Things I cant seem to control. I always seem to be pissed off too. Maybe its just a bad case of PMS or something" She said this on a small smile.  
"It aint PMS honey" said Gran  
"Tell me then" ...

"You Abbie Winchester, are a witch. I suspect thats what you thought you were?"  
"Yeah. Kinda. Jesus, its hard to hear that come from my own Grandmas mouth"  
"I can imagine sweety. Your mother was too, and my sister, Martha. I however am not. It passes down the female line in a family. I missed out, and for that im thankful. Its always freaked the hell outta me"  
"Those books in the attic?" asked Abbie.  
"Are your Moms. Passed to her from Martha. Now I suppose the time has come for those to be passed to you."  
"Is Martha still alive?"  
"Hell yeah honey. Alive and kicking ass probably. Lives in Charlotte"  
"So what can you tell me?"   
"I dont know that much, it passing me by. Your Mom spent most of her time with Martha in Charlotte growing up. Teaching her, making sure she learned what she had to yknow?"  
"Didnt you miss her?" Abbie asked.  
"Course I did. But She had to learn. Like you have to learn now honey. All I know is that your powers seem to manifest the strongest at age 20. Like coming of age I think. They need to be reigned in."  
"Im scared Gran" admitted Abbie.  
Grandma walked over to her, sat beside her on the chintz sofa. She placed her arm around Abbie and squeezed gently.

"I know you are. Listen. I cant teach you anything. But Martha can. Shes been expecting you and looking forward to your 20th birthday for years! You can either do what Martha did, and be educated to the top level, which means you learn every spell and charm from the easiest to the really hard to master. Or, she can just teach you to control your power. Maybe learn some easy stuff? It really is all up to you."  
Abbie gave a big sigh.  
"This is so hard to take in. I just dont know what I want to do! I dont even know Martha! The only thing im sure of is I need to control my anger."  
"You dont have to decide straight away honey. Take your time. Marthas been waiting all these years!" Gran laughed.  
"Can I ask you something?" asked Abbie.  
"Sure you can"  
"Will my daughters be the same as me?"  
"No one knows. As I said, it skips certain females. You may have 3 daughters, with only 1 being gifted. Or you may have 1 daughter who misses out, yet her daughter will be gifted"  
"Suppose the most sensible thing is to explain to your kids soon as they are old enough to understand" said Abbie.  
Grandma sighed.  
"Yep. Thats where I went wrong. I was essentially your Mom. It was up to me to. But its not easy for me to openly embrace all this. I wasnt a great Gran to you growing up Abbie, and for that I am ashamed and I apologise. It was always on my mind, what you might be. Made it hard for me to be close to you. How wrong of me."  
"I understand Gran. Dont beat yourself up over it" Abbie hugged her Gran. Emotion swarmed them both.

"So, whats the deal with those 2 gentlemen in my kitchen?"  
Abbie explained everything. How they met. What theyd been up to.  
"So. Your father had other kids. Suppose thats not hard to fathom" said Gran.  
"Did you know him Gran?"  
"Never met him honey. Not once. Your Mom never mentioned him much either."  
"Guys? Come and meet Gran properly" Abbie yelled.  
In they both walked.  
"You ok Sis?" asked Dean.  
"Yeah. I will be" she replied. They both sat on either side of her. Sam picked up her hand and squeezed.  
"So. You been looking after your sister I hope?" Gran dived straight in.  
"Yes maam" said twice.  
Gran looked at them both. Looked at both strong, hansome faces.  
"Y know, from the one photo I have ever seen of John Winchester, I can see the resemblance. You...Sam ? I can see it, not strong but its there. Eyes maybe."  
She looked at Dean.  
"But you? You young man are the spitting image of the man in that photo. And Abbie here has combinations of you all. Definately your mouth Dean."  
"Oh she has his mouth alright!" Sam laughed, as did Abbie and Dean.  
"Got Sammys hair and eyes though" Abbie nudged Sam in the ribs.   
"Im gonna put the kettle on. Care for a coffee boys?" asked Gran.  
"Sounds great yeah, thanks Grandma" sassed Dean.  
Gran stopped, turned round and smiled.  
"I get the mouth comment now" she laughed


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

They spent a pleasant afternoon with Abbies Grandma. She seemed taken with Dean and Sam, even asked them both to call her Grandma Margaret! She was touched at the obvious love and affection both held Abbie in. These boys would do Margaret thought.

8pm. Time to go, Abbie was dog tired. The 3 Winchester siblings rose from the sofa.  
"Its been so lovely Gran. Thanks for everything."  
"My pleasure honey. I only wish we could have been like this with each other years ago. Suppose its all fate at the end of the day"  
Abbie smiled lovingly at her and nodded.  
Margaret took hold of a hand of each brother, and squeezed.  
"Now boys, you take care of your sister ya hear?"  
"Can guarantee that Grandma Margaret" said Dean smiling widely.  
She put her hand to his cheek and smiled. Did the same to Sam.  
"Its been really great to meet you. Thanks" Sam said.  
Margaret looked into his eyes.  
"You have the kindest eyes I ever did see in a man. I know I dont have to worry about her."  
She turned to Abbie again.  
"Abbie? Take your time deciding where you want to go with this. Meantime, Im always here for you."  
"I know, and thanks Gran. I sure got a lot of thinking to do"  
More hugs, then they piled into the Impala, waved at Margaret and drove off.

They found a nice enough motel, and checked in. This one had one queensize and a single bed left in the one room, it sounded heaven after living with the sofa as a bed like previous rooms so they took it.  
Theyd already eaten at a Burger King theyd passed.  
"Man im so tired" said Dean flinging himself on the single bed.  
"Know what ya mean" said Abbie, doing the same on the queensize.  
Sam sat down on the sofa, picked the TV remote up. Surfing the channels, they came accross American Idol.  
"Oh leave it on, this is great!" shouted Abbie as both boys made sounds of disgust at the screen.  
"How can you watch this crap?" Dean asked with a face.  
"It is trash TV" Sam chimed in.  
"Either of you ever sat and watched?" Abbie asked, looking at them both.  
"Glad to say no way never sis!" Dean laughed.  
"Ditto" said Sam.  
"Be quiet then and watch" Abbie smirked.  
Tuts and eye rolls from Sam and Dean.  
"Im gonna grab a shower" Dean said walking towards the small bathroom.  
"Dont use it all!" shouted Sam and Abbie at the same time laughing.

After 5 mins, Sam was quite enjoying various poeple making idiots of themselves.  
Dean was being very loud in the shower, singing Fire Of Unknown Origin rather well.  
Abbie and Sam sat there giggling listening to him.  
He came out clad in a towel, steam billowing out of the room behind him.  
"Hell man, I dont know why you dont audition for this bro" laughed Sam.  
"Shut up bitch!"  
"Right back atcha jerk!" Sam laughed.  
Dean put on a clean t-shirt and boxers and lay on the single bed hed obviously claimed.  
"Sam you can have next shower, im gonna drive to the Starbucks we passed down the road" said Abbie.  
"Great idea Sis!" Dean smiled at her.   
"Cappucino Sam? Americano for you Dean right?"  
Both agreed.  
She had to escape. The lump had been forming in her throat all evening. She didnt have to think hard about what she wanted... no, needed to do after all. She wanted to be normal. Well _seem_ normal. She had to go to Martha and get the help and guidance only she could give her.  
But jesus, she was gonna be so sad to leave her brothers after such a short time... but it wouldnt be forever. Still, the tears were threatening. 

Sam dressed in the same as Dean after his hasty shower, making sure Abbie had plenty of hot water for hers.  
"Say Sammy?"  
"a-huh?"  
"You think Abbies quiet?"  
"yeah I do. Not herself. It has been quite a day for her though. For all of us really bro"  
"True enough. You ask me? I think she knows what she wants to do. I think shes working it all out."  
"Shes going to this Martha right?" asked Sam.  
"That would be my guess yeah. Swhy shes quiet. Shes gonna miss her big brothers" Dean mused. He was shocked at how the thought saddened him.  
"Yeah" said Sam sadly. "Though shell be back before we all know it"   
"Yeah..." said Dean. then in a small voice ... "hopefully"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sam and Dean were watching football when Abbie returned with the coffee 15 mins later.  
Shed given way to a few tears on the way there, and fought hard to control them on the way back. A false cheeriness was called for...

"Here Dean, one Americano... and theres your Cappucino Sammy" she said handing the cups out.  
"Thanks Sis" from both boys. They had agreed to let her talk about what she wanted to do in her own time, no pressure.

"Ew what are you watching this for guys? It sucks!" said Abbie. Anything to get her mind off what she had to say, even if it called for a "fight"!  
"It so does not suck" Dean snarked.  
"Oh it so does" Abbie argued back  
Sam looked at them both. He knew what she was up to. Anything to put off the necessary. In a way he wanted to bring it up himself, but it had to be in Abbies own way and time.

Abbies cell phone beeped. Upon the green glow of the screen, it read 1 Unread Message: Grandma. Before they left today, theyd swapped numbers. At the time Abbie laughed inwardly at her Grandma owning a cell. Now she smiled at the thought that not only did she have a cell, but she knew how to send an SMS too!  
She opened the messsage and read " Just letting you know Martha called, cant wait to meet you. Love Gran X"  
Reading it made the little butterflies in her stomach flutter. Jesus Abbie get a grip. Youre 20 years old and youre panicing like a girl before her first date!   
Just tell them... bite the bullet...

"Ah guys?" Abbie said.  
This is it thought Dean.  
"Whats up Sis?" he replied sitting up and looking at her. Sam muted the sound on the TV. Poor Abbie.  
"Ok... Ive thought about my... situation. I think I need to go to Martha and learn some control at least"  
There. Shed said all this looking down at the quilt on the bed she was sat on. Afraid that if she looked up at this moment, shed burst into tears.  
"Thats good sweetheart" said Dean.  
"I think its the right thing to do honey" from Sam.  
Now she did look up.  
"Really?" she asked.  
"Really yeah." Sam replied.  
"Dean?"   
"I think so too. Can wait to see the back of your skinny ass anyway..." he said smiling.  
Abbie laughed.  
"So, when do you plan on going to Charlotte then?" asked Sam.  
"Soon as. I need to get this over with. Its messing with my head and I dont like it"  
"Everything will work out just fine Sis" Dean reassured her.

There was a small silence.  
"Ill miss you guys" Abbie said in a choked little voice. The painful lump forming was hard to talk round.  
"Right back atcha sweety" Sam said.  
One fat tear rolled down her cheek. She sniffed loudly.  
Dean looked at his little sister, the sister hed only just met, but discovered he loved just as proudly and fiercly as Sam.

"Cmere Abbie" he said, opening his arms to her. She went into them, laid her head on his shoulder and her heart broke. Sam sniffed and went to the bathroom for tissue.  
"Hey sweetheart, its ok" Dean soothed, stroking her hair. "It isnt goodbye is it? I hope not anyway!"  
Abbie shook her head no.  
Tears silently rolled down his face too. He wiped them with his free hand and sniffed.  
"Ill just miss you thats all. Even the arguments" Abbie choked out.  
"And well miss you too baby" Said Sam, handing out tissues all round. There was no shock in Sam crying. Hed done so before with her.  
Dean sniffed again.  
"Dean? are you crying?" she asked smiling faintly still hung round his neck.  
"Me sis? hell no! Dont do chick flick moments remember!" he joked.  
She pulled away and looked up at him. Wet eyelashes. No chick flick moments indeed! She put her hand to his face and kissed him on the cheek.  
"I love you" she told him.  
No hesitation. "I love you too Sis" he told her smiling.

She turned to Sam. Her kind, loving Sammy. Openly wiping the tears away.  
Abbie flung herself at him and clung tight. A few more sobs escaping. He rocked her gently.  
"Coming back right?" said Sam.  
"Couldnt keep me away" she replied sniffling. "Love you Sammy"  
"Love ya too honey, so much."

Just then, Deans cell beeped. He picked it up. Dad.  
"Well children. It seems Abbie isnt the only one with a journey to make. We have co-ordinates!"

Abbie, Sam and Dean looked at each other and smiled, each content in the knowledge that theyd be seeing each other in the not too distant future, and safe in each others love.

THE END.


End file.
